Fic de dia de muertos
by transgresor 3003
Summary: Un capricho, un alimento que llevaría a un joven a conocer a alguien muy extraño. One shot para el día de muertos.


**Un fic de día de muertos**

Aquel indio de pelo blanco, corría desesperado por las laderas de aquel cerro, corría mientras llevaba en sus manos, aquel pequeño bulto, aquella cosa por la hacia mucho tiempo, había sufrido hambre

Su pequeño capricho.

 _ **(Flashback)**_

 _—¿Que acaso no lo querías para ti solo?— dijo su mujer, mientras le mostraba aquel guajolote, asado, esa ave que durante dias, lo había atormentado. Desde aquella vez en la plaza del pueblo, donde el y sus pequeños, iban junto con el, a dejar leña. El miraba a sus dos pequeñas gemelas, a aquella niña de pelo castaño que, para su edad, sabía demasiado, incluso más que el y a su pequeña bebé, la cual, se encontraba en brazos de su hermosa mujer, aquella indígena de pelo castaño y pecas en las mejillas. El y sus niñas, poseían un tez de piel claro, cualquiera que los viera, pensarían que eran españoles de sangre pura._

 _Pero la verdad era otra, su madre, se había enamorado de un soldado español, que tras embarazarla, la abandono, su tez clara y en especial, su pelo blanco, lo habían hecho blanco de burlas durante su infancia, pese a ello, el creció como un hombre de bien, contrayendo matrimonio con otra bella mujer de su pequeña comunidad a las orillas de la bella capital de la nueva España_

 _—Papa, dile que me dé mi calaverita— decía una de las gemelas, la cual era bastante femenina y le gustaba verse bien._

 _—¡Pero es mía!— decía la otra gemela, juguetona e intrépida, quien peleaba con la otra por un pequeño dulce de azúcar que su padre había comprado con el poco dinero que ganaba cortando leña, su madre, igual trabajaba, planchando ropa para las familias más ricas de ahi.De repente, se escuchó un tumulto cerca de ahí._

 _—¡Abran pasó abran pasó!— Gritaban un grupo de hombres en una procesión, los cuales cargaban en hombros muchísimos alimentos, destinados a una de las casas más ricas de la nueva España._

 _Y ahi, un grupo de hombres, traían cargando seis guajolotes rostizados, el aroma que desprendían era simplemente irresistible, el peliblanco, miro aquellas aves doradas mientras los hombres las cargaban en hombros. El hambre en su estómago era más fuerte que nunca, mientras seguía con la mirada el andar de aquellos hombres._

 _—Mira, esos alimentos son para la familia Villarreal y su ofrenda, en su casa, hasta los difuntos comen bien— decía una mujer mientras veía pasar la procesión. El indio de pelo blanco, sólo miro como aquellas aves se iban, dejando en el ambiente, un olor delicioso._

 _Y desde entonces, el solo soñaba con poder come una de aquellas aves el solo, A veces tenía pesadillas, donde varias marionetas, con forma de esqueletos, comían hasta hartarse mientras el miraba impotente. Ese deseo se apoderó de el y no lo dejaba en paz. Finalmente, el decidió, no volver a comer, hasta que pudiera comer un guajolote el solo._

 _—¡No volveré a comer, prefiero morir de hambre de una vez!— le decía a su mujer, cuando está le daba su cena al llegar, de trabajar, cortando leña, su mujer, aquella indígena de pelo negro y pecas en el rostro, miraba triste a su esposo al no probar bocado. Y un día, en una de las tantas casas, donde ella iba a planchar ropa, vio en el patio, la oportunidad de solucionar todo. Sin que nadie la viera, ella robo un guajolote, que se encontraba junto a muchas más aves de corral. Presurosa, llegó a su casa, vigilando que ni sus vecinos ni sus hijos, vieran aquella ave de corral. Y decidió cocinar aquella ave, para asi, poder ver a su marido feliz de nuevo._

 _—Se lo que sientes— le dijo mientras le entregó aquella ave cocinada a su esposo peliblanco. —Yo también he querido algo para mi sola, para no compartirlo con nadie, ni contigo— el solo miro aquella ave, mientras un ligero sentimiento de culpa lo afligía. Ella lo miro a los ojos con una sonrisa, como diciéndole que no se preocupara, que ella lo había hecho sólo para el. —Vete, antes de que los niños lo vean y te pidan— El simplemente tomo sus cosas, aquel guajolote y salio presuroso hacia el monte._

 _ **(Fin del Flashback)**_

Y ahora el se encontraba en la ladera del monte, sentado y listo para comenzar a comer su capricho, estaba a punto de comer, cuando escucho un ruido arriba de el. Al voltear, vio a una mujer, una chica, no mayor a quince años, con un traje como el de los músicos que tocaban para los ricos de la ciudad, su traje, era color negro, muy elegante, con un sombrero del mismo color, y una bella guitarra de caoba en su espalda. Los ojos de aquella chica reflejaban oscuridad y en su rostro se veía una enorme y malvada sonrisa.

—¡Hey compadre!— dijo la chica mientras se sentaba, su cuerpo era joven y bien esculpido. — Esa ave se ve deliciosa, ¿No me va a invitar un pedacito?

—¡Vete!— grito el, mientras abrazaba aquel guajolote. —¡No soy tu compadre y no te voy a dar!.

—¡Ohh vamos amigo!— dijo la chica mientras se acomodaba y comenzaba a afinar su guitarra—mira, hagamos un trato amigo— entonces le señaló sus espuelas, que traía en sus botas —dame una pierna, sólo una piernita de esa ave y te las dare, son de plata.

—¿Y de que me servirian, ni siquiera tengo caballo?— Respondió el indio molesto. La chica lo miro con desdén y dijo:

—Bueno, te voy a dar algo mejor, ¿ves estas monedas?— entonces señaló los botones que pasaban por los pantalones en sus piernas —Son de oro, dame un pedazo de pechuga sólo un pedacito de pechuga y serán tuyas— más el indio respondió:

—¡No! Apenas las quiera cambiar, me cortan la mano por ladron, alguien como yo, no da monedas de oro ¡Vete ya!.

—Jajaja bien, ¡entonces mira muy bien a tu alrededor!— dijo mirando el bosque diciendole —Dame una ala, sólo una ala y te daré todo este bosque, ¡Todo será tuyo!, ¿Que me dices?— dijo la chica, sonriendo.

—¿Y de que me servira? Aún si fuera mio, tendría que cortar la leña, y cargarla y venderla, ademas, este bosque no es tuyo, es de Dios nuestro señor, ¡Vete de una vez!— La chica, enojada sólo tomo su guitarra y salio de ahí. Mientras, el salio corriendo de ahí, no fuera que aquel extraño regresara. Tras un rato, llegó a las orillas de un pequeño lago, escondido en las laderas del cerro, se sentó en un pequeño tocón de un árbol caído y, justo cuando iba a comenzar a comer, a lo lejos divisó a alguien acercarse, ahí, vio a una mujer, otra chica, de pelo largo y rubio, dorado como el sol, traía un rebozo, como el que las indígenas de su pequeña comunidad utilizaban, además de una falda blanca muy larga, que cubrían sus pies descalzos, la chica se acercó y dijo con una voz melodiosa, casi de un ángel:

—Hijo mío, por favor, te suplico que me des un bocado, por caridad— dijo extendiendo su mano hacia el. El indígena, mirándola con tristeza dijo entonces:

—¿Pero, porque, porque deseas quitarme esto señor?— entonces volteo a mirar aquel alimento que había puesto en aquel tocón, —Para ti es solo un animalito, un pequeño gesto de caridad, para mi, lo es todo, toda mi hambre, mi mundo, todo ¡Perdoname, si así lo deseas, pero no, no quiero darte, perdón mi señor!— se arrodilló, bajando la mirada, después, volteo hacia donde estaba aquella chica, la cual, había desaparecido. Entonces el volvió a salir corriendo, corrio tan rápido como pudo, tratando de encontrar un lugar donde el pudiera comer su guajolote en paz. Llego a una pequeña cueva, cerca de la ladera del monte, estaba seguro de que ahí nadie lo encontraría, nuevamente, se sentó listo para comer su ave, listo para disfrutar su capricho.

—Hermano, te lo suplico, dame algo de comer— escuchó de repente, al voltear, vio a una niña, la cual traía el pelo negro, con un mechón cubriendo sus ojos, iba vestida con un zarape largo, pantalones de manta, huaraches y un sombrero de paja, pero lo destacable de aquella niña, era su piel, enormemente pálida y su rostro hundido, casi cadavérico. El indio la miro, impávido mientras la veía acercarse.

—Te lo suplico, no he probado bocado en miles de años, tengo muchísima hambre— el peliblanco miro triste su ave.

—Ya sabía yo que era demasiado— miro nuevamente a aquella niña, que lo miraba quieta — ten te daré de mi guajolote— saco su machete y procedió a cortar al ave a la mitad. Con unos golpes certeros, partió en dos el guajolote, dejandolo asi en dos mitades exactamente iguales —Toma la que gustes— la niña se acercó y se sentó a su lado, tomo una de las mitades y juntos, comenzaron a comer. El peliblanco, disfrutaba cada bocado, era como se lo imagino e incluso mejor, mientras aquella niña, comia igual de rápido o incluso mas, se veía que de verdad, no había comido en mucho tiempo.

Finalmente y tras un rato, sólo quedaron los huesos de aquella ave, tanto el indio, como aquella niña fantasmagórica, se encontraban sentados, satisfechos por aquel delicioso alimento.

—Dime, ¿Por que me diste de tu guajolote? Dijo la niña mientras miraba el horizonte.

—Porque tenías hambre, mucha más de la que yo en toda mi vida —respondio el peliblanco.

—¿Y por que al la primera que se te aparecio, no le diste?— el indígena peliblanco respondió enojado:

—¡A esa no le iba a dar nada!, Sólo quería engañarme, unas monedas y unas espuelas de plata, ¡Ja!, Si no le di a mi esposa ni a mis niñas, ¿creees que le daría a el?

—¿Y al la segunda?— pregunto. El respondió sonriendo:

—Ahh, porque, es dueña de todo, de ti, de este bosque, hasta de ti, para ella, eso solo habría sido un gesto de buena fe y después, habría corrido arrepentido a darle a mi esposa e hijas y no habría comido nada— La chica lo miro algo confusa.

—Y entonces, ¿Por que a mi si? ¿Porque yo en especifico? No creo que solo haya sido por verme hambrienta — el la miro y dijo:

—Bueno, la verdad es que al verte, sabía que no habria tiempo de comer, cuando llegas, no das tiempo de nada.

—Asi son las cosas, no trato mucho a los mortales, sólo nos vemos un momento, sin palabras, sin nada más que hacer y responder— dijo la niña.

—Jajaja, es verdad— respondió el peliblanco —Por eso, supuse que si te daba la mitad de mi guajolote, y comia junto contigo, tendría algo más de tiempo, ya sabes, podría disfrutar por más tiempo mi gusto — Al escuchar aquella respuesta, la niña río con una risa monotona, pero alegre a la vez, debía admitir que aquel mortal era inteligente. Se puso de pie y le dijo:

—Me has dado de tus alimentos, te has tomado el tiempo de hablar conmigo y hasta me hiciste reír, por eso, te he de recompensar dándote mi amistad y algo mas— con el pie, rascó la tierra del suelo y de ahi, surgió un chorro de agua, el peliblanco quedó fascinado al ver eso.

—Vacia tu Guaje— el indio, entonces vacío su recipiente de agua totalmente y se lo entregó a aquella niña, la cual, procedió a llenar el recipiente, tras llenarlo, pasó su mano sobre el chorro de agua y está desapareció, tapo el guaje y se lo extendió al peliblanco, que miraba sorprendido.

—Esta agua, es capaz de curar cualquier dolencia o enfermedad, siempre y cuando, no me oponga a la salud del enfermo, este, es un regalo unico, ten en cuenta que nadie ha tenido tal poder antes así que usalo sabiamente— el peliblanco, tomo el recipiente y lo miro incredulo. La chica continuó:

—Cada que visites a un enfermo, me verás a su lado, si estoy a los pies, dale una gota, sólo una gota, pues eso será más que suficiente para curarle, pero si estoy en la cabecera, no intentes nada, esa persona morirá— el peliblanco miro su guaje y pensó si lo que le decía, aquella chica podría ser cierto, como si hubiese adivinado su pensamiento le dijo —¿No me crees, verdad? Pues bien, hoy mismo lo vas a comprobar, recuerda, sólo una gota, si estoy a sus pies, pero si estoy a la cabecera, esa persona me pertenece, no desperdicies ninguna gota, pues no te volveré a dar más y usala con sabiduría— Entonces, ella comenzó a caminar, para irse de ahí, volteo y le dijo antes de irse

—Tal vez no volvamos a hablar, pero nos veremos seguido, has honor a ese título de amigos que tenemos y usa mi regalo sabiamente— tras eso, esa chica camino hacia el bosque, perdiéndose.

Y asi, el peliblanco regreso a casa, tras cortar la leña de ese dia, pero, al estar a punto de llegar, una mujer, la prima mayor de su mujer, se le acercó angustiada.

—¡Gracias a Dios y a la Virgen que llegas, la niña se cayó al pozo de agua, estaba feliz, jugando, cuando de repente, cayó, la sacamos pero no se despierta!— dijo con lágrimas en los ojos. El peliblanco, dejo la leña en el suelo y se dirigió a su pequeña cabañita de madera donde el y su mujer vivían, ahí un grupo de vecinas y su mujer, estaban reunidas alrededor del petate, donde sus pequeñas gemelas dormian. Ahi, acostada e inconsciente, se encontraba su niñita de pelo rubio, de las dos, era la más intrépida, a simple vista, nadie sabría la diferencia, pero el como su padre sabía cómo reconocerla.

—¡Mi bebé!— gritaba su madre mientras abrazaba el cuerpo de la pequeña en la cama. El peliblanco estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo, más recordó aquella cosa que la muerte le había dicho. Sin pensarlo dos veces, saco casi a rastras a su mujer y a los demás curiosos de ahi, cerro la puerta del cubil y saco aquella agua que tenía en su guaje. se arrodilló junto a su niñita y miro a un lado. De repente, la muerte apareció junto a los pies del petate. El suspiró aliviado, pues eso significaba que ella no se oponía a la salud de su niña. Con sumo cuidado le dio agua a la niña y espero. En cuestión de minutos, su niña despertó, como si nada hubiera pasado.

—¿Papa? ¡Papito! Mamá, ¡Papi regreso!— dijo la niña feliz. Los demas entraron y vieron el enorme milagro. Su madre sólo abrazo a su hija y a su esposo agradecida. Mientras el, sólo pensó en aquella agua milagrosa y en lo que tenía.

Y así pasó el tiempo. Entre los demás en su localidad, se corrió el rumor de "El indio milagroso", que se decía curaba con solo pasar su mano encima de los enfermos. Aquel rumor, llegó hasta los Villarreal, la familia más Rica de la nueva España. El viejo señor Villarreal, un viejo estafador con bigote, calvo, pero que usaba pelucas blancas, para disimularlo, una noche, fue a buscarlo, pues su esposa se encontraba muy enferma.

—Dicen que puedes curar enfermos amigo peliblanco— dijo el anciano, mientras caminaban por el cuarto, donde se encontraba el lecho donde el y su joven esposa dormían. —A mi mujer, la han atendido los mejores doctores y no mejora, por eso, si la curas, te he de dar diez reales de oró.

—Que sean cien— dijo el joven peliblanco.

—¡Cien reales!— dijo sorprendido el viejo,

—Bien, ¡Pero sólo si la curas!—entonces se acercaron a la cama. Ahi, se encontraba la joven esposa, La señora Villarreal.Una jovencita de apenas catorce años, conocida por su belleza y por su buena actitud, su buen humor, y sus dientes largos de enfrente. El peliblanco, no comprendía como aquella joven se había casado con ese viejo estafador.

—Necesito estar a solas con ella un instante para poder trabajar— dijo El joven indígena. Algo desconfiado, el viejo Villarreal accedió. Tras salir del cuarto, el peliblanco miro a un lado de la cama, viendo a su amiga la muerte, junto a los pies, lo que significaba que ella podría ser sanada. Se dirigio a la puerta de la habitación y la abrió, indicando al viejo que podía sanar a su mujer. Entonces, le dio a aquella chica, un poco de su agua, combinada con algo de agua comun, aquella chiquilla la bebio y como con la hija del peliblanco, la joven se despertó, como si simplemente hubiera quedado dormida.

—¿Amor?— dijo la joven mirando a su anciano esposo —Ve a dormir, que yo estoy "muriendo de sueño" jajaja, ¿entienden?— y se acostó a dormir con una linda sonrisa en su rostro. El viejo Villarreal quedó sorprendido al ver a su mujer curada, los mejores doctores de la nueva España habrían tratado de curarla sin éxito y aquel joven indígena lo había hecho sin problema. El peliblanco, se retiró aceptando los diez reales de oró que el viejo le ofreció en primer lugar, alegando que quería su gratitud, no su enemistad. El peliblanco, se fue tranquilo sin más ambiciones, más el viejo Villarreal tenía otros planes, en su cabeza había encontrado una manera de hacer dinero. Sin perder tiempo, decidió enviar cartas a sus amigos más cercanos, hablando sobre su nuevo "Doctor".

Y pronto, la fama del famoso curandero se extendio. Villarreal, le dio al peliblanco, un despacho cerca de la catedral. Ahi, el atendía a todos los que así lo requerian. Ricos y pobres, iban con el, en búsqueda de sanar a sus enfermos. Villarreal se quedaba con una parte y lo demás era para el indio y su familia. Así los que iban, quedaban maravillados por sus habilidades, pues el podía decir, simplemente mirandoles, quien podría curarse y quien moria. El por su parte, se mudó junto con su esposa e hijas a una casa, cerca del despacho. Aquella casa era enorme, tanto que su mujer y sus hijas se perdían en ella.

—Esta casa es enorme, me gustaba más la anterior— decía una de sus niñas, mientras comía un pedazo de queso de las despensas que su padre había mandado a surtir, en ellas había de todo, quesos finos,chorizos y encurtidos, carne huevos Etc. su fortuna y prosperidad, sólo se podía comparar con la de los Villarreal, e incluso, ya parecía superarles.

Y en esa casa, en un cuarto cerrado, dentro de un baúl, el había guardado aquella agua milagrosa, dentro de una serie de botellitas de vidrio, para poder usarla a su criterio. Cerro el baúl con llave y como extraña medida extra de seguridad, colocó una enorme roca encima. Cerro aquella habitación y entregó a su mujer la llave. Ella la tomo y en su rostro se vio un gesto de preocupación. Ella no comprendía como su esposo sanaba a los enfermos,ni como es que el había hecho tantas riquezas en tan poco tiempo. Ella temía que las habilidades de su marido, no fueran divinas, como rumoraban los demás. Tras guardar la llave, su marido le entregó una botellita con aquella agua.

—Nuestra salud, la tuya y la de los niños — dijo el peliblanco. Su mujer tomo aquella botella y la guardo, quiso preguntar, más el rostro de su marido la tranquilizó. Mientras en el pueblo, la gente solo hablaba de el peliblanco y su habilidad para curar y predecir la salud de los enfermos.

Rumores que al final, llegaron a oidos del Santo oficio.

—¿Asi que este individuo, puede curar mágicamente a los enfermos?— dijo un hombre vestido de negro, que junto con otro vestido de igual manera, miraba al local del peliblanco.—¿Supongo que ha de ser hechicero?.

—No, el cura con el poder de la Santísima Virgen— dijo una mujer que se encontraba fuera del local, junto con otras dos más hablando de aquel indio milagroso.

—No, que la Virgen ni que nada, son los arcángeles, la Virgen que va andar viniendo a curar, para eso los tiene— dijo otra mujer a su lado

—Pues yo cuando se acerca, siempre percibo un olor en el aire— dijo un tercero.

—¿A azufre supongo?— dijo, el segundo hombre.

—No, más bien a algo mas, no se— dijo el hombre, provocado una discusión entre los presentes. Mientras aquellos dos hombres de negro, quienes habían sido enviados por el santo oficio, salieron de ahí sin decir más.

Esa noche, los hombres del Santo oficio, se reunieron en secreto con el sacerdote y varios hombres de la corte española, ademas de varios médicos, quienes celosos de que el indígena les quitara su empleo, habían declarado para enviar al peliblanco ante la inquisición.

—Debemos actuar con cautela, pese a ser hechicero, el se ha ganado el cariño de los habitantes, podría causar una revuelta.

—¿Y que?— dijo uno de los médicos, —Envien soldados y listo.

—No, a pesar de todo, gracias a el, nunca ha habido más limosnas ni veladoras en la iglesia— dijo el padre en un intento de defender al indio.

—Debemos capturarle con cautela, en secreto, para así evitar revueltas y derramar sangre innecesariamente— concluyó uno de los hombres de la Inquisición, sellando el destino del peliblanco.

Y así al día siguiente, al salir a ver a sus pacientes, un grupo soldados de la Guardia española, capturaron al joven, mientras otro grupo entró a la casa y reviso cada habitación, rompiéndolo todo.

—¿Por que rompen todo?— Decía angustiada la esposa del peliblanco mientras los soldados rompían todo.

—¡Por herejes y brujos por eso!— respondió el capitán. Finalmente, ellos llegaron al cuarto donde guardaban el baúl con el agua curativa. Tras forzar la puerta, lograron entrar, abrieron el baúl a base de golpes en la cerradura y rompieron todas las botellas, regando aquella Mágica agua.

Y en el tribunal del Santo oficio, los jueces interrogaban al peliblanco.

—Dime, ¿Donde aprendiste a curar y a predecir quien vive y quien muere? Recuerda que si no dices las verdad, te la sacaremos mediante tortura.

—Bueno— dijo nervioso el peliblanco

—Creo que es cosa de nuestro señor— los jueces lo miraron y tras deliberar, decidieron ponerle una prueba, para comprobar si era charlatán o brujo.

Y entonces, en las mazmorras, colocaron a varios prisioneros, entre ellos a un agonizante, el cual según ellos, moriría pronto, a uno condenado a muerte y finalmente, a alguien saludable y el indígena, debía adivinar quién viviría, si fallaba, se le cortaría la lengua por charlatán, sino, sería quemado en la hoguera. Para el tipo saludable, tras mucho pensar, se decidió que fuera el verdugo, una joven fuerte, atlética de pelo castaño. así los colocaron a todos, más cuando la verdugo averiguó lo que planeaban, comenzó a suplicar que no lo hicieran.

—¡Por favor, no me dejen a solas con el brujo, se los suplico!.

—Ohh calla!— dijo uno de los jueces —¿Que te puede hacer el brujo?.

—¡Si lo supiera! ¡Por favor, puedo torturarlo, romperle los huesos, soy muy buena en eso! ¡Por favor no me dejen con el!— dijo llorando de miedo. Más sus súplicas fueron inutiles. tras quitarse la capucha, se colocó en uno de los camastros y se acostó asustada. Entonces hicieron pasar al peliblanco, dejandolo sólo. Primero, se acercó al agonizante, lo miro y la muerte apareció a sus pies, el no iba a morir.

Después miro al condenado a muerte, de igual manera, la muerte apareció junto a los pies, indicando que el no moriría. Finalmente, el peliblanco se acercó a la verdugo, quien miraba con horror al joven, ese pelo blanco la asustaba aún mas, el joven la miro y entonces, la muerte apareció Junto a su cabeza.

—¿Ella si?— dijo el indígena peliblanco. La verdugo la miro con temor al oír eso.

—¿Yo que? ¿YO QUE?— dijo aterrada y se acostó boca abajo llorando. El peliblanco llamo a los jueces para decirles su diagnóstico.

—Todos vivirán excepto ella— dijo señalando al verdugo. Los jueces rieron al escuchar eso.

—¡Charlatan!, ya te quedaste sin lengua— más al acercarse al la joven, vieron con horror que estaba muerta, el terror le había parado el corazón. Por si fuera poco, una carta llegó, dándole el indulto al condenado a muerte, dándole simplemente cadena perpetua. Y al revisarle bien, el agonizante, fingía para evitar el tormento.

—¡Infernal!— gritaron los jueces al mismo tiempo. El peliblanco temblo. Sabía que ahora, sería quemado en la hoguera, no sin antes ser horriblemente torturado.

Y en el Palacio del virrey, una madre angustiada llegaba ante su marido.

—Esposo mio, he quedado atónita, he oído de un hombre que puede curar a los enfermos— dijo la joven de pelo rubio y corto, vestida con un elegante vestido azul claro.

—Son sólo rumores mi reina, no debes creer en lo que dicen en el pueblo, además los virreyes no negociamos con brujos, nuestro honor esta de por medio.

—¡Mi hijo literalmente se esta muriendo! Antes que reina, soy madre, si tu no lo traes, yo iré por el, a ver quien pierde mas— dijo saliendo furiosa de ahi. El virrey, solo miro y dio la orden a sus soldados de traer al peliblanco a su palacio.

En la cárcel de la Inquisición, el peliblanco esperaba angustioso su final, podia escuchar en esa mazmorra fría y maloliente, los gritos de los presos siendo torturados, el se veía en la hoguera ardiendo, no sin antes ser torturado horriblemente. De repente, su esposa apareció en la puerta de la celda. El peliblanco, la abrazo, aliviado de saber que ella y sus hijas, estaban a salvo.

—No creas eso de que me van a torturar, son mentiras, ni mucho menos eso de que me van a quemar, eso definitivamente no sucederá—dijo tratando de tranquilizarla, su mujer sólo lo abrazaba, angustiada del destino de su marido. De repente, apareció el capitán de los soldados quien saco al indio de la celda.

—Escuchame, el virrey ha mandado a que te llevemos al Palacio a que cures a su hijo, si lo logras, tendrás tu vida resuelta, serás médico en la corte, y serás rico, inmensamente rico.

—¿Y como lo hare, si rompieron mis medicinas?— dijo triste el peliblanco. El capitán sólo se encogió de hombros, mientras sacaba al joven de ahi. De repente, su esposa del peliblanco, le entregó una botellita, con el agua milagrosa.

—Nuestras salud dijiste— le dijo sonriendo. El peliblanco la abrazo, ahora tenia una segunda oportunidad.

Y entonces, el peliblanco fue llevado al Palacio del virrey, al llegar a la recámara real, lo primero que vio fue a la Virreina, llorando a un lado de la cama donde su hijo estaba agonizante. Ella miro al indio y de inmediato, salió de ahi, el virrey miro al peliblanco y le dijo:

—Recuerda, el perdón y las riquezas si vive, si muere, el tormento y la hoguera— Tras eso, los demás abandonaron el lugar, dejando al peliblanco solo. Este estaba a punto de darle aquella agua al niño, pero de repente, la muerte apareció Junto a la cabecera de la cama.

—¡No!— dijo angustiado el indígena —¡Este si que no, el debe vivir!— la muerte, simplemente negó con la cabeza.

—Por favor, dejalo vivir, en recuerdo de aquel guajolote te lo pido— le suplicó, pero la muerte se nego. El furioso grito a la muerte:

—¡Tu me metiste en esto! ¡Te lo pido, tu dijiste que eras mi amiga, actúa como tal!— de repente,unos golpes en la puerta, hicieron que el peliblanco asustado, tirara el resto del agua y sus ultimas esperanzas de vivir

—¡Abran, abran por piedad! ¿Mi niño se ha salvado?— hablaba la Virreina angustiada. Los soldados forzaban la puerta tratando de entrar. El peliblanco, entoces, salió por la ventana, huyendo de ahi, con dirección al bosque. Al Llegar ahi, el corría desesperado, sabía que en ese momento, las tropas del virrey lo persegian. El corría por el monte buscando un escondite.

—¡Jajajajaja— se escucho, ahi, frente a el, se encontraba aquella chica con la guitarra, el mismísimo diablo, que se burlaba de su infortunio —¿Ves?, ¡de haberme dado de tu guajolote, nada de esto había pasado!, pero tranquilo, ven, sigueme, ¡aún podemos triunfar en grande vamos!— le dijo.

—¡No! Ya tengo bastantes problemas ahora, como para que ahora tu vengas— y salió corriendo de ahi, mientras el diablo reía. El peliblanco siguió corriendo. A llegarba un claro, se encontró con aquella chica rubia, la representación del creador. Quien lo miraba con lástima.

—¡Mi señor, por favor, no dejes que me atrapen, ayudarme!

—Son el peso de tus acciones las que te persigen, deja que te alcancen, salva tu alma, se responsable de tus actos, hijo mio— dijo aquella chica con un tono serenó. El peliblanco simplemente corrió, siguio corriendo, hasta que finalmente, llegó a una cueva, la cual nunca había visto antes. Miro a su alrededor, observándola.

—Bienvenido a mi gruta— dijo la muerte apareciéndo de repente detras de el, asustandolo.

—¿Por que me abandonaste, porque?—Dijo el peliblanco, mirándola.

—Yo Jamas te he abandonado, es más, ahora estoy contigo más que nunca, ven hay algo que debes de ver— entonces, ambos caminaron al fondo de aquella caverna, al llegar ahí, el peliblanco quedó sorprendido al ver cientos, sino es que miles de velas, en una enorme cámara llena de estalagmitas, la iluminación daba a aquel lugar un ambiente misterioso y místico, junto con una misteriosa neblina que cubría el suelo de aquel misterioso y lúgubre lugar.

—Este, es un lugar que ningún mortal ha visto aun, aqui,estan las velas, que representan la vida de cada uno de los hombres— la pelinegro y el joven peliblanco, comenzaron a caminar entre las cientos de velas, —A veces, soplan los vientos de la guerra, la peste y las vidas se apagan por miles, ahora, reina la calma— entonces, se acercó a una vela a su lado

—Esta, es la vida del hijo del virrey, mirala, arde tan tranquila, tan frágil, al igual que todas, todas duran según la materia de que están conformadas, según sus acciones, ¡Esto es con lo que tú has estado mercando y lucrando, jamás comprendiste el alcance del poder que te di!— Entonces, la niña apago la mecha de la vela —Ahora ha muerto el hijo del virrey.

—¡Noo!— grito el peliblanco.—¿Porque lo hiciste?— La muerte lo miro y le dijo:

—Porque así debía ser, tu no lo entendiste, hay reglas, mandatos que ni yo puedo detener, así son las cosas— entonces el peliblanco la miro y le preguntó:

—¿Donde esta? ¿donde esta mi vela? ¡Quiero verla!— la niña, entonces, le trajo una vela. El peliblanco se angustió al mirarla.

Su vela se estaba apagando.

—¡No dejes que se apage, por favor!— le dijo el peliblanco. Más la muerte respondió:

—Ha llegado el momento, no puedo evitarlo, una historia termina y otra comienza, es el designio divino— Entonces, el le arrebató la vela y salio corriendo, tratando de evitar que esta se apagase. La muerte simplemente le gritaba:

-¿A DONDE VAS? ¡VUELVE!, ¿DE QUIEN HUYES? ¿DE MI? NO PUEDES EVITAR LO INEVITABLE, ¡VUELVE!

—¡VUEEELVE!, ¡ES EL CICLO DE TODO, TODO INICIA, TODO TERMINA, ES ASI AMIGO VUELVE!

—VUEEEELVE.

Los hombres habían buscado toda la tarde, con antorchas en mano, buscaban al peliblanco, que jamás había vuelto de cortar leña. Su esposa estaba preocupada, el jamás había llegado tarde. De repente, alguien señaló un pequeño lugar en la ladera, ahi, se veía al peliblanco acostado en el suelo. Su mujer, corrió a donde estaba el y lo miro.

—Esta dormido— dijo sonriendo, se acercó, más al verlo más de cerca, vio detenidamente a el peliblanco, no estaba dormido.

Había muerto de indigestión. Su mujer, con lágrimas en los ojos, abrazo el cuerpo del joven, tomo su mano ahora fría y le susurró, como si siguiera vivo:

—Eras como un niño pequeño, con tu capricho, me alegro muchísimo habértelo cumplido, te prometo, que nuestras niñas, serán mujeres de bien, serán buenas personas, como tu— abrazo a su marido y miro a un lado, sonriendo amargamente.

—Ni,siquiera pudiste terminar tu guajolote— dijo mirando al ave, que había sido cortada con el machete a la mitad, como si fuera a compartirlo con alguien.

 **Este es un pequeño fic de día de muertos, una pequeña adaptación de una película clásica de la cine mexicano "Macario" si pueden verla, haganlo se los recomiendo.**

 **Asimismo este es un pequeño fic para el concurso de fics de hallowen de el foro de** **The latín house, me despido y si no me indigesto con un guajolote, nos leemos pronto, ojalá y,les haya gustado la historia**

 **Glosario**

 **Guajolote: nombre que se le da al pavo en México, en algunas regiones**

 **guaje** : **Fruto de la especie Lagenaria siceraria, que al ser ahuecado y secado se usa como recipiente de agua en algunas regiones de México y centroamerica.**


End file.
